LAGI-LAGI AMBIGU
by Aizawa Ren
Summary: "Dengar Mido-chin, ternyata Aka-chin banting stir jadi ukenya Kuro-chin." "A, apa?"


**LAGI-LAGI AMBIGU: KUROAKA?**

 **BY : AIZAWA REN**

Setiap liburan akhir pekan, para anggota Kiseki no Sedai akan melakukan acara menginap. Dan sekarang giliran mereka menginap di rumah Kuroko Tetsuya. Awalnya si baby blue menolak karena rumahnya sangat kecil, begitu juga dengan kamarnya. Dia tidak tega membiarkan teman-temannya tidur berjejer di lantai hanya dengan beralaskan futon seperti ikan asin yang sedang dijemur. Namun karena mereka memaksa, akhirnya Kuroko mengijinkan. Lagipula hari ini Kuroko sedang di rumah sendiri karena ditinggal kedua orang tuanya ke Osaka.

"Tetsuya." Panggil Yang Mulia Maharaja Kaisar Agung Kanjeng Akashi Seijuurou pada (calon) permaisurinya.

"Ya, Akashi-kun?" jawab sang (calon) permaisuri yang tengah menonton televisi bersama anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang lain.

"Ikut aku sebentar."

"Kemana?"

"Kamar."

Jder!

Petir di siang bolong menyambar kepala kuning, hijau, biru, dan ungu.

"Baik, Akashi-kun." setujunya, meletakkan remote tv di meja, lalu membuntuti sang kapten basket menuju kamarnya.

"Mereka mau ngapain siang-siang gini-ssu?" tanya Kise penasaran.

"Dasar Bakashi. Tidak bisakah dia menunggu sampai malam tiba!" geram Aomine.

"Sebelum terjadi sesuatu pada Kuroko, lebih baik kalian mencegah mereka, nanodayo." Suruh Midorima.

"Aku?" tanya Aokise bersamaan.

"Siapa lagi nanodayo."

"Aku tidak mau. Aku sudah cukup mendengar keambiguan mereka berdua beberapa kali, aku malah jadi terangsang sendiri-ssu." Tolak Kise.

"Ho, kau bisa terangsang hanya dengan mendengar keambiguan mereka ya, Kise?" goda.

Muka Kise memerah.

"Me, memangnya Aominecchi tidak?! Waktu di mansion Akashi itu Aominecchi langsung menyeretku ke kamar!"

"Hoi! Jangan keras-keras ngomongnya, baka!"

"Biarin! Waktu itu Aominecchi membuatku nggak bisa jalan selama 3 hari, aku jadi tidak bisa ikut pemotretan-ssu! Ahominecchi jahat!"

"Oi, Kise!"

"Diam kalian, nanodayo. Berisik sekali, nanti tetangga Kuroko bisa terganggu dengan suara kalian." Sergah Midorima.

"E, mana Murasakibara? Aku tidak mendengar suaranya sama sekali, nanodayo." Tanyanya kemudian sambil melihat sekeliling ruangan itu.

Orang yang paling tinggi dan besar diantara mereka tidak mungkin hilang begitu saja seperti ditelan bumi.

"Paling ke dapur, cari makanan."

"Aku akan mencarinya. Kasihan Kuroko nanti kalau melihat seisi dapurnya habis dimakan Titan rakus itu nanodayo." Katanya, sambil berlalu menuju dapur di sebelah ruangan menonton tv.

Si hijau lumut memutar kenop pintu dapur, namun tak ada siapapun di dalam. Aneh, biasanya dia langsung bisa menemukan si raksasa ungu di tempat yang penuh makanan. Pasti ada yang tidak beres.

"Mido-chin, Mido-chin…"

Midorima merinding mendengar bisikan yang terdengar seperti suara si titan ungu, saat dia menoleh ke arah kiri…

"Waa! Apa yang kau lakukan nanodayo!" kagetnya, melihat Murasakibara sudahberada tepat di depan pelupuk matanya.

"Ssst… Ayo ikut aku." Bisiknya.

"Ke, kemana."

Murasakibara jalan mendahului, mau tidak mau si hijau mengikuti, menuju tagga yang menuju lantai 2 rumah mungil itu. Sampai di depan kamar dengan tulisan Tetsuya di pintu, si ungu tukang makan berhenti lalu melambai ke arahnya.

"Sini, sini."

Perasaan Midorima jadi tidak enak, kalau Akashi dan Kuroko sudah berada dalam ruangan yang sama dengan pintu tertutup, dipastikan sebentar lagi dia akan mendengar keambiguan mereka lagi.

"Dengar Mido-chin, ternyata Aka-chin banting stir jadi ukenya Kuro-chin."

"A, apa?"

Apa-apaan lagi ini! Batin Midorima.

 **"Akashi-kun mau pakai lotion atau minyak?"**

 **"Lotion saja, biar wangi."**

 **"Baiklah, aku mulai ya, Akashi-kun."**

 **"Hn."**

"Benar, kan? Mereka bertukar posisi…" bisik Murasakibara, Midorima pura-pura tidak peduli, tapi masih pasang telinga lebar-lebar.

 **"Apa Akashi-kun tidak apa-apa aku menindihmu begini?"**

 **"Kau meremehkanku, Tetsuya? Aku kuat, memangnya berapa berat badanmu."**

 **"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tidak akan sungkan-sungkan padamu."**

 **"Tutup mulutmu dan cepat lakukan! Aku sudah tidak tahan!"**

 **"As you wish."**

Sejak kapan Kuroko bisa bahasa Inggris? Apa mungkin jiwa mereka tertukar?

 **"Akh!"**

Midorima berjengit. A, apa itu tadi suara Akashi yang menjerit? Ini hal langka yang belum pernah ia dengar sebelumnya.

 **"Maaf, Akashi-kun. Apa aku terlalu keras?"**

 **"T, tidak. Teruskan, Tetsuya."**

 **"Aku akan lebih pelan-pelan."**

 **"Tidak. Aku ingin kau melakukannya lebih keras…"**

 **"Tapi nanti Akashi-kun bisa berdarah…"**

 **"Lakukan. Lebih cepat."**

 **"Baik, Akashi-kun."**

Midorima meneguk ludah. Sebenarnya mereka melakukan hal ambigu apa di dalam sana? Atau mungkin mereka benar-benar sedang melakukan hal 'itu' siang-siang begini? Astaga, kenapa dia ingin tahu?

"Mido-chin? Kenapa mukamu merah? Jangan-jangan kau terangsang ya~" goda Murasakibara.

"Siapa? Seharusnya kau juga bercermin, Murasakibara. Mukamu juga sangat merah nanodayo." Bantahnya.

"Mukaku tidak merah…"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini, Midorima, Murasakibara?" tanya Aomine yang baru datang, diikuti oleh Kise di belakangnya.

"O… Kalian mengintip Akashicchi dan Kurokocchi ya?" tuduhnya, menunjuk hidung si hijau dan si ungu bergantian.

"Sssst! Jangan keras-keras, nanti mereka dengar nanodayo." Bisiknya memperingatkan.

"Kalau kalian ingin dengar, kesini saja. Aka-chin sekarang jadi uke."

"Apa-ssu?!"

"Sssst!

Kise menutup mulutnya sendiri, lalu menempelkan telinganya ke pintu, Aomine melakukan hal yang sama.

 **"Ah, ya… Terus, Tetsuya…"**

 **"Bagaimana, Akashi-kun? Masih kurang keras?"**

 **"Lebih cepat…"**

 **"Seperti ini?"**

 **"Akh! I, iya. Terus seperti itu, Tetsuya. Ah…"**

 **"Aku berbakat dalam hal ini kan, Akashi-kun?"**

 **"Ya… Ya… Diamlah dan teruskan… lebih cepat…"**

 **"Ha'i."**

Kise dan Aomine saling berpandangan. Yang itu tadi… benar suara si Kaisar absolut Akashi Seijuurou? Dunia benar-benar akan kiamat…!

 **"Kenapa… kau jadi lambat, Tetsuya… cepat, lebih cepat."**

 **"Akashi-kun ini banyak bicara. .. Akashi-kun pikir aku tidak lelah? Aku sudah mengerahkan seluruh tenagaku dari tadi."**

 **"Cepatlah, Tetsuya. Jangan buat aku begini…"**

 **"Tapi kau sudah hampir berdarah…"**

 **"Tidak apa-apa… cepat…"**

 **"Baiklah…"**

 **"Akh, Tetsuya! Begitu, ya… teruskan begitu…"**

 **"Akashi-kun…"**

Aomine menggenggam tangan Kise, membuat si korban kaget.

"Kise."

"A, apa-ssu?"

"Ayo, pergi!"

"K, kemana?"

"Kita main 'oh yes, oh no'" dia pun menggeret Kise.

"Tidak-ssu. Midorimacchi tolong aku-ssu…!" jeritnya, menghilang dibalik koridor.

Midorima menggeleng, pasti sofa Kuroko di ruang keluarga yang jadi korban kekejaman permainan mereka.

 **"Sudah, Akashi-kun."**

 **"Hn."**

Eh? Sudah selesai? Hanya satu ronde? Pikir Midorima. Ternyata Akashi menag payah.

"Ayo pergi, Murasakibara. Sebelum ketahu…"

 **"Kalian yang dibaik pintu, kemari."**

Gawat. Si iblis sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka sebelum mereka sempat kabur. Hukuman apa lagi yang akan mereka terima nanti?

"Ini semua salahmu nanodayo." Geram Midorima pada si titan ungu.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanian, Midorima membuka pintu. Di dalam terdapat pemandangan yang cukup wow. Akashi berbaring dengan posisi tertelungkup tanpa baju, Kuroko duduk diatas punggungnya. Si pemuda baby blue memegang lotion aroma bengkoang dan koin 500-an di kedua tangannya, sedangkan punggung Akashi sendiri penuh dengan garis-garis berwarna merah yang menghiasi seluruh punggung punggungnya.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Midorima.

Kuroko bangkit dari posisinya saat itu, begitu pula Akashi. Si pemuda yang lebih mungil memberikan kemeja putih milik Akashi lalu dipakai oleh si pemuda bersurai merah tersebut.

"Akashi-kun sedang masuk angin." Jawabnya, menyelimuti Akashi yang sekarang dalam posisi berbaring hingga sebatas leher.

"Aku menyuruhnya untuk melakukan cara tradisional menghilangkan masuk angin yang berasal dari salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara, aku mendapatkannya dari internet." Sambung Akashi, suaranya tak tegas seperti biasanya. Terlihat lemah dan kurang bertenaga. Sepertinya dia benar-benar sedang tidak enak badan.

"Dengan koin dan lotion ini." Tunjuk Kuroko pada kedua benda yang tadi digunakannya.

"Bagaimana caranya, Kuro-chin?" tanya Murasakibara penasaran, bagaimana hanya dengan koin dan lotion sang Kaisar titisan raja Iblis itu bisa sampai mendesah-desah keenakan seperti tadi.

"Aku mengoleskan lotion ini ke punggung Akashi-kun, lalu dikerok pakai koin ini. Hasilnya, jadi merah-merah seperti tadi. Mengerikan, seperti mau berdarah, tapi Akashi-kun tidak mau aku menghentikannya. Malah disuruh lebih cepat dan lebih keras lagi." jelasnya.

'Sial. Mereka ini… kenapa selalu membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak…' batin Midorima.

Tiba-tiba Akashi bersendawa keras.

"Hah… Lega…" ujarnya senang.

"Anginnya keluar ya, Akashi-kun."

"Hn. Berkat, Tetsuya…"

"Tidurlah, Akashi-kun. Supaya cepat sembuh."

"Hn…"

Dan seperti terhipnotis, Akashi sudah jatuh ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya.

"Rasanya aneh,biasanya aku yang selalu jatuh sakit dan tidak bisa berbuat apapun di ranjang. Sekarang melihat Akashi-kun seperti ini, aku jadi sedih… Apa karena dia tidak betah di rumahku ya?" ujar Tetsuya, menatap wajah pucat Akashi yang sedang terlelap.

"Jangan sedih begitu, Kuro-chin. Aka-chin hanya masuk angin…" hibur Murasakibara.

"Bagaimanapun juga Akashi juga manusia biasa yang bisa sakit, nanodayo. Dia akan sembuh setelah istirahat dengan baik. Tidak ada hubungannya dengan betah di rumahmu atau tidak, nanodayo."

'Dan aku bersyukur akan hal itu, aku bisa terhindar dari hukuman neraka Akashi.' lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Hn, kau benar Midorima-kun. Murasakibara-kun. Sebaiknya sekarang aku menyiapkan makan malam lebih awal."

"T, tunggu, Kuroko!" cegahnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Ng, anu Kuro-chin. Waktu makan malam kan masih lama. Kuro-chin tidak perlu memasak dulu."

"Eh?"

"Sebaiknya kita menemani Akashi saja disini, nanodayo. Biasanya orang sakit sering mengigau, dan itu bisa gawat." Alasannya.

"Begitukah? Baiklah…"

Gawat 'kan kalau seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang masih polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu harus ternoda oleh pemandangan tak senonoh di sofa ruang keluarga miliknya?

Sedangkan dari lantai bawah terdengar suara-suara nista yang harusnya tak didengar oleh telinga anak dibawah usia 18 tahun.

"Oh yes, Aominecchi… oh nooooo…!"

Selesai…

Arigatou gozaimasu buat yang sudah bersedia mampir dan membaca fanfic aneh Renren…

Thanks juga buat Adelia Santi-san yang sudah me-review 2 fanfic Renren yang sebelumnya.


End file.
